


Black of night 【1】

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 横安的自行车，还是没轱辘连脚蹬子也没有那种





	Black of night 【1】

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话，请lof给我一个小红心

*喉が乾く誘う花の中へ迷い込む、ずっと繰り返す*  
横山医生的药的确很有效果，吃了一段时间之后，安田已经可以不靠安眠药和酒精强迫自己入睡。  
小说完结之后，村上给他放了一段时间的假，安田就把自己蒙在被子里睡了一整天。  
梦里总有黑色与蓝色纠缠在一起的画面，天空掉落坠入大海，月亮和星星也随之消失，世界失去了光亮最终也坠入黑暗。又或者是大海被无形的力量向上吸引，天空中撕开一道狰狞的口子，将大海吸入其中，只留下孤独的海滩和在海滩上张着嘴无法呼吸的鱼群。  
安田不知道这样的梦境代表着什么，但他也知道这或许不是什么好的征兆。  
带着还未消除的冷汗从梦中惊醒，安田已经无法分辨现在是白天还是黑夜。  
这不是因为他睡前拉起来的厚厚的窗帘，而是因为他的眼前不知何时被蒙上了黑色的布。他挣扎着想摘下来，发现手臂也被限制了活动。  
同样是布料，一头绑在他的手腕上，另一头捆在床头，他尝试用力挣脱，最后也无法挣开。只能张着嘴仰面躺在床上大口的呼吸，这让他又想起了梦里，搁浅在沙滩上的鱼。  
失去了视力，他的听力就变得异常灵敏。  
客厅里有撕开包装袋的声音，接着是玻璃管破碎的声音，有人在小声的说话，似乎在抱怨药带少了，或许不够扛过今天晚上。  
他仔细分辨了一下，是一个有些软糯奶音的男人的声音。  
安田知道，那是横山医生。  
他的意识还没有从睡眠中恢复过来，只能从很多前段中想起今天是周一。  
大仓被村上监督着画新的连载，已经两天没有来找过自己了，村上担心大仓开小差干脆就宿在了大仓家。丸山去了相邻的城市拍新的照片，临行前还说要给他带当地特产回来。涩谷要赶出一首新的曲子这几天都住在录音棚，锦户用他的倒休和周末连起来放了一个小长假，早就收拾东西去了冲绳。  
所以，晚饭没有着落的安田，和每周一来应诊的横山医生一起吃了晚餐，还在医嘱下，和横山喝了一点酒。  
记忆就此中断，他能想起的最后一个画面就是他趴在桌子上渐渐失去意识，眼睛合上的最后一秒前，端着酒杯嘴角挑着一抹不明所以的笑的白皮肤男人。  
安田听到门外的声音都消失了，顿了几秒之后，门被打开又被关上。横山走到了床前，扯下安田眼睛上的布条。  
与此同时，窗外突然炸开一道闪电，惨白的光亮透过没有拉紧的窗帘照进来，安田看见横山手里的举着注射器，站在床边看着自己笑。  
“yasu乖，不会痛的。”  
“不要！”  
安田的话音未落，他就听见一声响亮的炸雷在他耳边炸响。  
横山没有任何犹豫，手里得注射器直直的扎进他的血管里，药物注入带来胀痛感但带来的更多的是恐惧。  
药物起效很快，他本就还没从睡梦中恢复多少意识的脑袋更加沉重，一股他从未感受过的感觉顺着尾椎一路向上最后汇入大脑。  
安田看到横山正在脱他的睡裤，他想用力摆脱却发现根本无法使上力气，只能看着横山继续脱掉了他的内裤，连同睡裤一起扔在地上。  
安田的性器在那股奇怪的感觉产生的时候就不受控制的勃起，横山的手没有任何温度，抚摸上去的时候激的他一个冷颤。  
“yasu的东西，果然和我想的一样可爱。”  
安田听见横山说的话，和自己交谈的时候一样悦耳，只不过此时多了几分抑制不住的痴态。  
横山的手沿着安田的性器上下撸动，修剪干净的指甲时不时扣弄着渗着前列腺液的马眼，另一只手沿着囊袋下滑最后停在他从未被人触碰过的后穴口。  
“想进去，但是不行吧？如果这个时候吃干抹净，大概有人会闹脾气的吧。”  
安田听不懂横山的自言自语，也没有兴趣听懂。  
之前还在给他讲着有趣笑话的那个温文尔雅的横山医生，此刻却像一个饥饿至极的恶魔，安田甚至不知道，他能不能完全填满这个恶魔的胃口。  
横山的手没有在安田的后穴做过多的停留，按压了几下穴口的褶皱就恋恋不舍的离开了。另外一只手却没有停下来，依旧卖力的服侍着安田的性器，直到它变得肿胀最后尽数释放在横山的手里。  
横山解开自己的裤子，掏出已经忍耐到可观的性器，跨坐在安田身上，用那只沾满了安田精液的手又开始撸动起自己的性器。藏在黑框眼镜下的眼睛注视着安田每个表情的变化，口中喃喃地念着安田的名字。  
释放后血液流动更盛，带动着不知名的药物更加快速的流过四肢百骸，安田的意识逐渐模糊起来，他甚至没有等到横山释放就再次沉沉的睡了过去。  
再次醒来的时候，安田发现他并没有躺在床上，而是趴在矮桌上，面前还放着喝了一半的酒。  
窗外下起了雨，雨不大，也没有电闪雷鸣，安田猛的抬头，看见横山身边不知何时多了一个涩谷，后者用安田的毛巾擦着被淋湿的头发，和横山抱怨着这场突如其来的雨。  
安田在身上摸了几下，睡衣好好穿着，没有任何被脱过的痕迹，再看手腕，也没有被捆绑后留下的红印。安田抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表，他不过才睡了不到一个小时。  
那刚才的那些，坠入大海的天空，沙滩上的鱼群，惨白的闪电和轰鸣的雷声，以及，那个横山。  
难道都是他的梦吗？  
“yasu你还好吧？”横山看着安田奇怪的样子询问着。  
“没…没事。我想去卫生间。”说完就安田就起身跌跌撞撞的跑进卫生间关上门。  
横山看着安田的背影和关上的门，收起关心的神情，压低声音凑在涩谷耳边小声问到。  
“没有被发现吧？”  
涩谷摇了摇头，“目前还没有，不过时间久了就不好说了。yasu他，还算听话吧？”  
“很听话。有好好吃药，大概会越来越听话的。”  
“hina他…”  
“你放心，hina没什么疑义，毕竟人是他带过来的，而且，他也不会放弃这么好的机会吧。”  
“我知道了。不过也别做的太过了，yasu醒了的话，局面就不好控制了。”  
“不会的。他现在很依赖我们，不会逃走的。”

安田在洗手台前捧着凉水泼在自己的脸上，试图降低脸颊的温度并且把刚才那个太过真实的梦赶走。凉水接触到皮肤的瞬间又让他想起了梦里，横山那只没有温度的手。  
雷雨声，横山的声音，他自己的声音。一切都太过真实，毫无梦境该有的缥缈。安田甚至开始怀疑，现在这个站在镜子面前的自己，才是在梦境里而非现实。  
门外的涩谷见安田迟迟没有出来，也没有动静，走过去敲门询问。  
“yasu你还好吗！yasu？yasu？”  
安田打开门，涩谷看到他脸上来不及擦干的水迹，额前的几缕发丝被水浸湿贴在安田的脸上，赶忙扯下挂在脖子上的毛巾，翻了个面帮他擦干。  
“你怎么了，yasu？”  
“没…没什么。小涩今天怎么回来了？”  
“写的差不多了，也不用住在那里了，况且我不放心你一个人，就先回来了。”  
安田越过涩谷看向客厅，横山已经离开了。  
“yokocho呢？”  
“走了。说是明天有预约，今天不想呆到太晚。”  
安田点点头，没在说话。  
涩谷看着安田的脸色不太好，没再过多的打扰，嘱咐安田早点睡之后就离开了安田的家。


End file.
